Sacrifice of the Valkyrie
by Filir
Summary: A start and introduction of a young swordsman meeting a budding magician... Chapter Two up, with the Acquaintance of Geffen in it. Please Read and Review!
1. Companionship

A New Beginning

Note: Any terms on Ragnarok do not belong to me, but to Gravity. If I did, I would get the magicians to chant actual SPELLS when it comes to calling Nature's power :(

-A brief summary of monsters with comments will be at the bottom of the page. Perhaps you'll want to read that first? It is your choice.

**Into the Story**

The forest was calm and quiet, its silence unperturbed by unnecessary noises of merry-making.

Small Porings hopped about, together with the caterpillar-like Fabre , and the white rabbit, Lunatic.

Near a river, there was a lady with flowing blue hair sitting down beside it, letting the wind whistle through her ears.

Her figure was unmistakably prone, her eyes with an azure blue. Wearing full armor bearing the crest of Prontera, the capital city of Rune-Midgard, told the few passer-bys she was a full-fledged Swordsman, with added effect by the Broadsword lying on the ground beside her. Having a figure praised by the gods, she could effortlessly, often unintentionally, lull people to stare.

Out of the blue, a loud ear-piercing scream shattered the quietness of Prontera Pavilion. A young Novice was fleeing from an angered Willow, flailing her arms helplessly. To make matters worse, she had tripped on a rock. Looking with fear-ridden eyes at the towering trunk of wood, she feared the worse.

She heard a sword sliding from its scabbard, a swift slash across the Willow's body, and the monster was subdued by mere seconds. Looking up, she saw her saviour extending a hand towards her. Gratefully taking it as she was still unsteady from her trauma awhile ago, she looked into the other female's eyes.

"Are you alright? You had a quick shave back there..." the lady enquired, her voice gentle.

"Ah… U-Um, Yes, thank you very much..." the novice peered back shyly at her, stepping over the lifeless splintered wood mess on the floor and giving it a wary prod.

Smiling, the lady replied "That's good… and where would you be heading? "

The Novice looked back with a sudden surge of pride as she proclaimed, "I'm going to Geffen, to be the greatest Magician there ever was!" and with a soft whisper "…Although I already seem to have problems even GETTING there…"

The swordsman laughed, "If you would allow me, I would join you on that trip… I have an acquaintance to meet as well…"

The novice could not hide a grateful face while exclaiming, "Of course! I would be delighted. My name is Lacerta Glorfindel… and what would be yours?"

The lady gave a smile, replying softly, "I am Altariel… Altariel Palantir… Pleased to be of service...and it's a pleasure to meet you."

**Stuff you might need to know.**

-Poring, What we call as a Pink blob of bouncing goo… It enjoys swallowing items whole, no matter how big they are.

-Fabre, A caterpillar-like worm (as above) that in time will turn into a Chrysalis, and with luck , into the butterfly, Creamy.

-Lunatic, As I think they are named due to their unkempt fur (which sprouts everywhere) , is a white rabbit that seems prone to human (player) massacre due to their fur, which can be made into Silk Robes.

-Willow, A Tree Trunk(?) made alive by the influence of dark magic, these tree-like organisms are aggressive, camouflaging against the forestry around it and swiping at in-alert Novices passing by.

-Prontera, One of the five major Cities, the capital of Rune-Midgard, is a luxurious city that the Royalties reside in, namely, King Tristian the Third. Also another place for Swordsman to choose between joining the Crusaders, or the Knights.

-Geffen, One of the five Major cities, Is the city of Magic. This was the place where aspiring young Novices could train to become Magicians, to Wizards, and with the blessing of Thor, Transcend into the Elementalist (High Wizard)…

I hoped you enjoyed the bits of my imaginations… This is my first, and I'll be hoping to have the time to write a sequel… Please leave reviews if you wish, but otherwise, I would mostly appreciate

-Next up, a Trip to Geffen… Who knows what will lie in their trip? And how could two ladies with such differing personalities get along? Find out in the next chapter! (-An uneventful trek to a city… Or is it?-)


	2. Symphony

_**The Acquaintance **_

Disclaimer: Other from the Characters and their personalities, the rest belongs to Gravity, and is no part of mine. (ARGGGGG!!?!? )

* * *

The Swordsman Altariel spun her sword within her fingers, as she slowed her pace so her partner, Lacerta the budding Magician could catch up. 

"How do you learn to walk so fast?!" Lacerta panted beside her, struggling to catch up.

"Well… We had to learn to march at a pace… but I got more used to striding… Soo--" The swordsman replied, but was cut off.

"I'm bushed. Can we camp for the night?" Lacerta asked.

"Uh… Yeah, sure. Its getting late anyway…Lets look for a clearing." Altariel replied, keeping to her usually wordless self. Slightly confused over how she could be so hyper yet energetic in just about anything in front of her. "Well… Maybe she didn't have armor to weigh her down yet… who knows…" She thought. Shuddering at the thought of what WOULD happen if she did, her train of thought was once again, interrupted.

---

"Hey, look look! There's some light over there!" Lacerta cried, piercing into her thoughts.

Altariel looked alarmed, shouting at her to stop charging through the trees towards the destination to no avail. "Hey, Lac, Wait! Don't go there!"

Just as Lacerta reached the clearing, an arrow flashed towards her, missing her only by inches when Altariel managed to save her by deflecting it on the edge of her sword.

As Lacerta fell onto the floor, shocked, Altariel arched herself at the ready, looking about the clearing for any hostiles. Her eyes eventually fell on a young, blonde archer staring at her in interest.

"…Ri… Riel ?" The archer responded, putting down her bow.

Both ladies looked at each other in disbelief, then leapt up and rushed to each other's arms.

"Miralia! What in Thor's name are you doing here?! I thought we agreed on seeing each other in Geffen!" Altariel laughed.

"I know, I know… but first, who's this lady here?" Miralia asked, looking at the bewildered red-haired novice who had been staring at them for the past few minutes.

"I'm… Lacerta… Glorfindel…" She mumbled, still having a hard time digesting the fact that the person who had just shot at her was a friend, not enemy who would have killed her just seconds ago.

"Miralia Silvershot, charmed to meet you." She gave a broad smile. "How about camping with me tonight? It gets a tad lonely, y'know."

Lacerta could only nod as Miralia guided her to the fire, and the trio sat down.

Altariel spoke first. "Mira, I know you too well… You wouldn't leave a comfortable Inn for a care in the world here camping… Unless… You got the wind of something?"

Miralia gave a wicked grin. "Of course. I knew you would suspect it. There are rumors in town, about a sweet violin sound coming of the woods at night. Several people went to investigate, but often come back clueless and lethargic as if nothing happened at all."

"Mm… Sounds interesting. And I expect you want to find out… what this, sound is. Apparently since you don't believe in ghosts at Geffen forest, no matter how enchanted it can be." Altariel concluded.

"Spot on! I've been camping out for a few days now. This is the closest place I could find that resonated with such entrancing music. I've found out it sends people straight to a lullaby-like sleep, and they only wake up in the morning to find their things gone. But some… Never came back." Miralia grimaced. "I always hear the music at night. As an Archer, I'm practically immune to sleeping off. (The teachers that taught me are so strict, y'know?) But when I reach the area where it came from, I see totally nothing… But with both of you to help me, I'm sure we'll find success tonight!" The archer cried out in a new surge of energy and stood up, grinning.

"Who said I was going to help?" The swordsman smiled. "I would, but if only Lacerta here would oblige, since I was to accompany her to Geffen for her Test, as she wants to be a Magician."

Lacerta promptly gave a straight nod, and said. "No, it's alright. I still need more training. It wouldn't hurt to be more prepared. Besides, this rumor definitely piques me…"

"Alright, so it's settled! We're going to look for this rumor, on this day, tonight!" Miralia's face gleamed with happiness. "Let us all sup and have some sleep. We need to be at our best for the oncoming mission." So as to say, they retired into their tents early for the night.

* * *

Night fell soon, as the threesome awoke from their slumber, rising near midnight for their crusade. 

As Lacerta woke up, she saw both Swordsman and Archer outside, probably discussing their plans.

"Well, you certainly rise early." Altariel mused as she looked at the sheepish novice coming out of the tent, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmph…" She replied after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long have the both of you been up?"

Miralia held up her hands to signal a '2'.

"WHAT? You mean I've been sleeping for 2 ours straight and neither one of you attempted to wake me up?" Lacerta cried out in dismay.

"Believe me, we tried. You bit me, saying something like 'MmmmIwantSleepzLeeMeeLone'…" Altariel sighed, raising her hand to show her bandage. "At least that stopped you from snoring so loudly."

The Magician looked from the bandage to each of their faces, then burst into (what-seemed-to-be) an apologetic cry. "OH.MY.GOD.I'M.SO.SORRY.I.DIDN'T.MEAN.TO- - Mmmppph!"

"Shush! I think I heard something…" Miralia whispered as she clapped a hand over the bumbling girl's mouth.

There was a sweet violin sound in the air, resonating with the crickets and other insects, creating a new, light and flitting melody.

"That sound… It's so… entrancing…" Lacerta mumbled.

"No! Lacerta don't listen to it! It'll- -…" but it was too late. Lacerta collapsed onto the ground, heralding a peaceful, yet almost drug-like sleep.

"…Another one bites the dust. Thankfully you don't get lulled by it since you got the same crazy instructors like me." She said, prodding Lacerta with her foot while signaling to Altariel to move out.

As they approached the melodious chorus, the song appeared to be at the peak of it's crescendo. The crickets were chirping, the trees swaying to the beat, and most of all, the prominent music of the violin.

However the duo were not deterred by the music, in fact, they were even more determined to find out the source of the music; not sparing an ear to the symphony, for a single thought would send them to sleep.

Their efforts would be rewarded.

Reaching the end of the foliage, there were a set of severed logs around the area. Miralia gasped as Altariel gave an amused look. There were monsters of all kinds residing in the forest sitting on those logs. Creamies flitting in the air, Porings, Fabre, Lunatics, a most diverse amount of monsters were all there. In the middle of this fray, their prize awaited.

There were at least 5 Rockers in place, all playing their violins to the beat. In the heart of the Rockers lay another brilliantly colored Rocker, significantly larger than the normal sized ones. Its violin made sounds that were almost heavenly, as the monsters all swayed to the tempo.

It was **Vocal**, the Orchestra Maestro.

"Vocal… Oh, tis music is heavenly to thine…" Miralia murmured. "But nevertheless, your sins we have evoked upon Man are unforgivable! Atone for your sins!"

**Fear my Volley of Death!**

_**ARROW SHOWER!**_

She cried, raining a volley of arrows upon the group with deadly precision. The monsters gave a cry as the arrows rained mercilessly upon them, destroying the onlookers with shrieks of surprise.

Unfortunately for Miralia, the remainder of the group became enraged and they charged towards her, where in this point Altariel smited them with skillful swings of her sword.

The Vocal looked at the arrow sticking into the middle of its violin. It fumed with rage and pointed the violin stick at them, sending the monsters towards the duo. The rockers together with the Vocal leapt at them, creating fearful dins with their broken instruments.

As the ladies ran, they shouted at each other.

"Mira! This is looking bad! Can't you shower again?!" Altariel yelled as they fled with the pursuers on their heels.

"Hell no, Riel! I take too long to load them! By the time I'm done to launch another barrage, we'll be stinking to high heaven!" Miralia shouted back.

"Damn… fine then…" The swordsman turned around brandishing her sword to their combatants. Ignoring the shouts of suicide from Miralia, she closed her eyes, awaiting the horde.

**Feel the Flame of my Sword!**

_**MAGNUM BREAK!**_

Altariel's sword pulsated with energy, glowing bright red as she leapt at them, slamming her flaming sword onto the ground, setting the Rockers alight and they retreated.

As she bent down to catch her breath, the Vocal took it's chance. Swinging it's instrument below her body, it swung it up in an uppercut-fashion and launched her into the air with crushing force.

The swordsman flew into the night sky with blood coming out of her mouth, dotting the grass below with scarlet stains.

The Vocal looked back at the Archer with pure rage in it's eyes. Miralia had a loaded arrow shaft in her fingers, and let it loose on the Vocal. Unfortunately, it only ricocheted off the grasshopper's hard shell.

As the archer looked at the towering bug at her as she stumbled and fell. She slided her dagger off from her side, and threw it at the Vocal, making it stab into it's flesh. The Vocal shrieked in pain, and stared at her, the fury of it's gaze hard. Raising it's instrument above it's head, the Archer closed her eyes for redemption.

"…Game Over, Vocal."

Altariel was right behind the bug, however injured she was, complete with all the sticks and branches sticking out from her tousled hair, she could stand to see her teammates getting hurt. Parrying a hit from Vocal as it spun around, she slammed her sword's hilt across it's face and sent her sword straight through it's body. She looked at the Vocal straight in the face, where it shown Hate, Shock and… Sadness?

"_B-But why…? We only wanted our home back… The place… where… we belong…_"

The voice resounded in her head as she saw the Vocal fade away in front of her...

"_Leave me... Run.._."

"_No! I'm not going to leave you here!_"

"_**Insolent beings... Do you not understand when Defeat is imminent?**_"

At this point, her mind ached terribly as she swayed back and forth on her legs, dropping her sword and fainting.

Info:

Rocker- A grasshopper that holds a violin, playing it as it walks along the plains of Geffen and Prontera.

* * *

A/N- Hopefully this chapter was more interesting than the first, please Review, to help tell me my mistakes or how I can be better. 

Cheers,  
_Filir_


End file.
